Siempre estarás conmigo
by Moni-Cullen-Pattz
Summary: Bella a pasado por circunstancia dolorosas en su adolescencia.luego de la muerte de su madre se ve obligada a vivir con su padre en Forks. podrá Edward ser lo que ella necesita para ser verdaderamente feliz


este es mi nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió mientras veia televisión con mi hermana . espero que les guste

todo lo que reconozcan no es mio es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer que creo personajes tan fabulosos . yo no me molestaria que me prestara a Edward al menos los domingos hahaha para divertirnos ustedes saben

las dejo leer espero que les guste nos leemos abajo

* * *

Estaba sentada en la banca del parque viendo mi último atardecer en California. Nunca olvidaría todas las cosas maravillosas que pase a aquí al lado de mi madre y amigos. Por cosas del destino mi vida había tenido un cambio de 360 grados mi madre murió hace tres días y tendría que irme a vivir con mi padre al que apenas conozco.

_Extrañaría a mis amigos y ver cómo le sol sale por las mañana .quería quedarme aquí pero aun era menor de edad .aunque ansiaba independizarme y vivir por mi sola y seguir adelante y no mirar atrás .porque dolían los recuerdos que tenia de mi madre .dolía que mi madre me hubiera ocultado lo de su enfermedad .mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas y las deje salir como lo había hecho durante estos tres días. Me regañaba a mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal con ella .como cuando se veía cansada y tomaba muchas pastillas de las que decía que eran para la alergia o la migraña. Si tal vez me fuera dado cuenta esto no estuviera pasando .mi madre estaría viva .y yo buscando cualquier tratamiento para que se recuperara .como ella me apoyo cuando estuve internada por mi problema con la anorexia

_Me prometí a mi misma que sería una gran escritora y le dedicaría mi primer libro a mi madre .me prometí que no decaería mi tratamiento por ella . Por la persona que más he amado en vida, mi madre, mejor amiga y cómplice en travesuras.

_Me llegaron muchos recuerdos a la mente. Unos buenos y otros no tantos. Nunca me perdonaría por haberla hecho sufrir por mi anorexia. Me abrace a mi misma por la tristeza y el sentimiento de soledad que estaba sintiendo

_Derrame un par de lagrimas mas cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme. Voltee y era la abogada y mejor amiga de mi madre Victoria. Me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y me ayudo a levantarme

_Pequeña ten esto tu madre lo escribió para ti hace algunos meses. Lo siento mucho murmuro abrazándome

_tome la carta de sus manos y al entrar en contacto con el papel mi cuerpo se erizo se suponía que estas eran las últimas palabras de mi madre dirigidas a mi. Abrí la carta y reconocí la legible letra de mi madre

_te espero en el auto. Tomate tu tiempo para pensar dijo victoria –Caminando hacia su auto

_asentí con una leve sonrisa y comencé a leer la carta que tenía en mis manos

_ Mi hermosa niña para cuando leas esta carta ya yo no estaré a tu lado .por lo menos no físicamente pero mi espíritu siempre te guiara y cuidara en todo momento estaré a tu lado en cada atardecer en cada rayos de luz que golpee tu vida en cada brisa que roce tu mejilla. Sé que mi muerte te habrá tomado por sorpresa y me reclamaras por no haberte contado contado sobre mi cáncer. Pero no lo vi necesario yo solo veía por tus hermosos ojos y tu recuperación. No quiero que te eches la culpa porque mis médicos hicieron hasta lo imposible para mi mejoría pero nada funcionaba. Así que decidí dejar que todo llevara su curso para tener una vida placentera a tu lado. No sabes cuánto disfrute de cada segundo que pasamos juntas de cada sonrisa que me regalaste. De ver tus ojos resplandecer con la luz del sol. No estés triste porque yo no quisiera que lo estuvieras. Yo viví lo suficiente y tú me alegrabas los días al estar a mi lado . y tengo la alegría de decir que tuve una vida plena y satisfactoria ya que mi única bella y testaruda hija estuvo a mi lado

_ Como última petición te digo se feliz .sigue tus sueño y hazme sentir orgullosa de ti. Demuéstrale al mundo que eres un ángel que iluminara la vida de los que tenga la fortuna de tenerte a su lado.

Te amo mi niña te amare por siempre cuídate

Renee

_apreté la carta contra mi pecho y seque mis lagrimas sentí un deliciosa brisa acariciar mis mejillas y sonreí. Me encamine a auto donde me estaba esperando victoria .subí en él y guarde la carta de mama en mi mochila .le sonreí débilmente a Victoria .ella me devolvió la sonrisa y encendió el auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para abordar el avión a forks donde iniciaría mi nueva vida con mi padre. O al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para regresara a california donde estaba mi vida y mis raíces

* * *

Y que tal les gusto vale la pena .esta idea me gusta mucho de verdad espero que tenga aceptación y me dejen un Reviews si me lo

merezco claro esta pero quiero Reviews como motivación las QUIERO Y Gracias por el apoyo en todo esta perdido las que quieran pásense

Cuídense nos leemos pronto


End file.
